


The Can

by legolastariel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl comes to a conclusion, Daryl's PoV, M/M, first person POV, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolastariel/pseuds/legolastariel
Summary: Set after 7x4Daryl's back in his cell after the Saviors left Alexandria. He's lost in sad thoughts, most of them revolving around a special can of soda. In the end, he comes to a conclusion that has him see some light at the end of the tunnel.





	

The can

 

I’m back in ma cell, listenin’ to that stupid song again and waitin’ for another one a' ‘em disgusting sandwiches. I don’t even care no more. Came to a conclusion today.

Difficult times and different circumstances ain't just changin' people – their way of thinkin’, their way of feelin’ 'n' the things they choose ta do. It also changes their values. 

Before the apocalypse, 'twas all ‘bout money. Whether ya had it or not, that was the one thing the world revolved around. Those who were fortunate enough ta be rich spent their days gettin’ richer. And the rest of us … well, they tried ta get by without it, wishin’ each and every day that bitch Fortune would smile on ‘em, too, once in a while. And if she didn’t, some just _took what they earned._

Things are still the same in that respect. Difference is, there could be a pile a' money lyin’ in the streets of Alexandria these days 'n' people wouldn’t give a damn. At best they’d use it ta light their fireplaces with, ‘cause from one day to the next the apocalypse caused a giant inflation 'n' millions were no more than pretty expensive toilet paper.

These days it’s about food. And weapons. Anything that helps us survive. So I thought. 

When the Saviors raided Alexandria today, I realized that there’s more. A lot more. It’s the smallest, most insignificant things that can mean the most. I got that the moment Negan opened that can a' soda and then discarded it after only one sip. 

_ Pop. _

Denise was originally from Ohio. She thought Tara had talked about that stuff in her sleep 'n' wanted it as a gift. She risked her life … she _died_ for that fuckin’ soda, ‘cause gettin’ it for the one person she loved more than anyone else, was important enough to her ta go out there.   
I saved it for so long. ‘Twas her legacy. It was _still_ a gift and I wanted ta make sure Tara got it as soon as she came back. It will be hard enough for her returnin’ home 'n' findin’ her world turned upside down. And Denise … ‘Twas all Tara woulda had left of her. A can of _pop._

Now it’s gone. He took it. He destroyed it. And he didn’t even value that one single sip he took at all. He’s got no idea what he did.

All I had left of Denise was the Dennis name tag. Wonder what became of it. It’s probably lost, too. In a world where we lose people all the time, these things have a greater value than a ton a' gold ever had. And those Saviors – they don’t care, they  value nothin', they ain’t _feelin’_ a thing.   
It’s their loss entirely. They may have all our stuff and things, but they’ve got nothin’ _meaningful_ at all. Could just as well go ahead and burn everythin' they took, ‘cause as long as they don’t give a damn, it’s worth shit. 

While I’m sittin’ here in the darkness, all alone, I can’t help wonderin’ if there’d be anything left at all, if I died here today. The few things I owned all belong to Negan now 'n' that sonuvabitch Dwight is ridin’ ma bike, wearin’ ma clothes, shootin’ ma friends with ma crossbow. There’ll be nothin’ left of me when I’m gone. Just like there’s nothing left of Denise now, either. 

Rick. He never gave me anything I could hold onto. No name tag or a can a' soda or a picture of him. Nothing I could touch and look at, if he wasn’t there no more. If I lose him, he’ll be gone entirely. 

All we ever gave to each other is our friendship, our love, support and security, hope, and countless memories of moments together …

I can’t help but smile all of a sudden. Here, in all a' this and after not havin’ done this in a long time, I’m smilin'. 

I’m at ma lowest 'n' any day now could be ma last, but I just came ta realize that I’m gonna die a rich man. In fact, I own more today than I ever did in the old days – and Negan can’t take any a' this away from me. Or from Rick. Or Tara. Or anyone else of ma family. 

And that’s why he’s gonna lose in the end. He’s lost already, ‘cause he ain’t got no clue what’s important. – What’s worth more than that shitload of stuff he’s got piling up in the Sanctuary, is havin’ a _pop_ right there in yer heart.  



End file.
